


Saiyuki Drabble Collection

by Brigdh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Saiyuki drabbles, written at different times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts on LJ.  
> Chapter One: for Dorian. "Sanzo dies. Goku doesn't."  
> Chapter Two: for tadity. "Hakkai, doing his laughing-at-you-but-not thing at Sanzo about something."  
> Chapter Three: for coffeeandink.  
> Chapter Four: for veleda_k, to the prompt, "Now the hard times are behind us / So let's not be alone" (Cherry Poppin' Daddies: Hi &amp; Lo).  
> Chapter Five: for veleda_k, to the prompt, "I drove to New York / In a van with my friend / We slept in parking lots / I don't mind, I don't mind" (Sufjan Stevens: Chicago).

Sanzo doesn't die in battle. Sanzo doesn't die young at all, despite everyone's expectations. When the years leave him weaker, he treats them like personal insults. Even the final illness makes him furious; ironically, that gives him the strength to drag out the inevitable a few more days.

Goku can't resent the extra years, months, days, though Sanzo hates them. Not even the last seconds, with Sanzo drowning in air, clenching Goku's hand, looking- for once- nervous. Goku doesn't care if it's selfish; he wanted that time.

They burn the body at dawn. The sunrise is dim against his memories.


	2. Crosswords

Sanzo cursed into the still room, scowling at his newspaper as though he was contemplating its grisly death.

"Bad news?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo paused, the anger leaving his face for what might, possibly, have been embarrassment. "No. It's nothing."

"You seemed upset."

Sanzo roughly folded the paper and tossed on the table. "Just let it go."

Hakkai slipped the paper out from under Sanzo's elbow, smiling at his glare and turning in his chair to shake it open quickly enough to escape Sanzo's grab.

"Ah. Six-letter word for 'monkey-like' is simian, Sanzo."

Sanzo snatched the paper back. "I knew that."


	3. Chance

Hakkai had a good thing going on, what with that schoolteacher's voice and sweetly polite smile. He might be a scary motherfucker, but he sure didn't look it. You'd never guess the guy could kill you without even getting his hands dirty.

Gojyo was more straightforward. Not that he wouldn't kill you just as quickly, but the blood-red hair and eyes let you know to expect that kind of violence. He figured that's why he and Hakkai made such a good team; with everyone's eyes on him, no one ever noticed the sneaky little bastard slipping in an extra card.


	4. Hard Times Behind Us

Hakkai had swept, mopped, dusted, aired, and generally done every wifely chore necessary to return their old house to a state he found acceptable. Though “wifely” probably wasn’t the right word for what he had done to the mice nesting in the oven.

“Impressive.”

Hakkai shrugged. “Oh, it was nothing much. Merely some tidying.”

“Still. It looks like a home. A place worth coming back to.” Gojyo ducked his head as he spoke, taking a cigarette out of the carton and putting it back unsmoked.

Hakkai glanced at him and then away, suppressing a small smile. “I suppose it does.”


	5. All Things Grow

Another night with no inn nearby, no monastery, not even an inhabitable barn. Predictably, Sanzo sulked (“If you bastards hadn’t overslept...”) and Goku whined (“But what will we _eat_?”).

“I believe it’s your turn, Gojyo,” Hakkai said. “Will you complain about the lack of women, or of alcohol?”

“Neither.” 

Hakkai felt genuine surprise, but he merely asked politely, “Oh?”

Gojyo shrugged. “I’ve gotten used to this. Wouldn’t know what to do with myself anywhere else.” He stuck a cigarette in his mouth, muffling his voice. “What about you?” 

Hakkai allowed his smile to soften. “I suppose I feel the same.”


End file.
